The Lift
by lazy.like.shika
Summary: It started with elevator encounters. AU
1. Unlucky Yet Lucky

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.

.

A/N: I've wanted to write a story involving the elevator. And other stuff that the Narutoverse doesn't have. So here's the result.

.

* * *

.

The Lift

.

**Unlucky yet Lucky**

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke concluded that this was not a good day. His mobile phone decided to die on him. His secretary had an emergency, leaving all her work to an incompetent imbecile. He almost missed a vital meeting with an important client. The deal almost didn't push through due to that. His car got towed all thanks to the stupid parking valet. And for some unknown reason, all of the company cars were not available to drive him back. The cab he rented had a flat tire at exactly two blocks away from his place. While walking at a supposed to be safe side walk – a child decided to hose him with water. And it's his birthday today. Great.

Sasuke Uchiha looked up at the sky. It's an hour after seven in the evening but you can still see hints of orange from the sun. With no stars in sight to calm him, he continued his way inside the building. The doorman was quick to cover up his surprise when he saw him approaching. He tried not to roll his eyes and stride into the opened door.

"Good evening Sir." The doorman greeted as usual. No comment or question on why he's taking the front lobby when he usually uses the elevator from the parking lot. Or why his suit is wet. Good for him, he can still keep his job.

Thankfully the elevator didn't make him wait. He was about to press the button to close the doors when a flash of yellow quickly slid in. Just when he thought he could've the small space all to him. Pushing the button to his floor, he leaned on the left side of the elevator away from the other person.

He closed his eyes only to open it again when he heard someone singing (1). It was the flash of yellow earlier. It was a blonde woman wearing a pale yellow dress. He's not supposed to stare but she's looking at him anyway. She's shorter than him but she doesn't look intimidated. Her blue eyes sparkling. This is the entire fault of his soaked suit. Usually people are scared of him. And he takes pride in that.

_"Fly me up to where you are. Beyond the distant star. I wish upon tonight. To see you smile."_

He was taken aback when the woman pointed at him and then moved her finger to trace her smiling painted pink lips while singing the last line.

_"If only for awhile to know you're there. A breath away's not far. To where you are."  
_

Her song ended in time as the elevator door opened. Sasuke saw that they stopped at the sixteenth floor. Just a floor below his. The blonde woman held the door by the side, preventing it to shut.

"Here." She's holding out a canvas bag to him. He just stared back at her but her grin just widened at him. "Come on, it's not going to explode."

Wanting this to end soon, Sasuke took the bag. It was full of big red tomatoes.

"You look like you could use some fresh cold tomato juice. Just popped it into a juicer and add ice. Trust me; it'll make you feel better." She tilted her head to the side and waved at him as she let the elevator door finally close.

He saw his reflection from the door. He looks nothing like the powerful Uchiha businessman. And yet even though his clothes and his hair are a mess, the thing that shocked him the most was when he noticed that he had a small smile on his face.

Sasuke wasn't expecting this kind of turnaround from this day. He was set dead to just go to sleep and forgo the dinner with his family. Maybe it's not too late to call his brother to pick him up. Plus he doesn't want to find out what will his mother do to him if he didn't go. He looked at the bag of tomatoes on his hand again. But definitely not before making some tomato juice.

.

.

* * *

End

July 23, 2012

* * *

Happy birthday Sasuke!

1 – Josh Groban's _To where you are_


	2. After 25 Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.

.

A/N: My attempt to continue this. Please enjoy. And thank you to all the awesome reviewers!

.

* * *

.

The Lift

.

**After 25 Days**

.

* * *

.

.

Ino wasn't expecting she'd see the raven haired man again. Wishing yes but definitely not expecting it to happen after she finally gave up a few days ago. For the next three weeks since she first saw him, she'd been diligently following the same routine to take the elevator at the exact time she rode it with him. Then for two days that she had no work, instead of enjoying it with her friends or just relax at the comfort of her unit, she waited in the lobby with eyes wide on the elevator for any sign of him. When Tenten called her a stalker, she knew she had to give up. Even though technically it wasn't stalking because she didn't even saw a single strand of his hair for the past twenty-one days.

Today marks the twenty-fifth day since she last saw him. Stepping inside the elevator, she stood at the opposite side facing him. He has his eyes close while leaning on the wall. Ino wondered if this guy has a habit of sleeping on the elevator. She took in his appearance and noted that he's not soaked and dirty. Her eyes weren't tricking her when she first saw him, he is handsome. His black chin-length hair is styled in a sexy rugged way. He's wearing an expensive looking suit that fits perfectly that you can outline his lean form. His only jewelry is a limited-sold watch, no ring on any of his fingers. He's also donning designer shoes and there's a small black luggage beside it. No one should look that great when it's only six-o'clock in the morning.

"Are you done checking me out?"

She lifted her gaze back to his face and saw that he's smirking at her, his onyx eyes fully awake. Ino suddenly felt insecure with herself – she just came back from her morning jog and she's sweaty and her hair's a mess. But then she wouldn't be Ino if she couldn't handle this. She winked at him. "Just making sure you're not in need of some tomato juice again."

His smirk got a bit wider. "I don't need it but thanks to you I think I'm getting addicted to it."

"It's a healthy addiction, I wouldn't worry about it." She assured him.

A ding signaled the elevators stop. Ino looked at the sign to see that they're at her floor. She slowly stepped outside and turns back to him. "Well, it was nice seeing you again."

The elevator door was halfway to close when it opened wide once mroe. The man's right hand was lifted to his side, most probably holding the open button. His left hand loosed his tie a bit, his cheeks has faint blush of red.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I just came back in town and I'm going to grab some tomato juice from the café across the street after putting my luggage upstairs. Would you like to have breakfast with me?"

Ino tried her best not to squeal like a lunatic.

.

.

* * *

End

September 9, 2012

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this even though it's shorter than before. And for shameless promotion, please checkout my other fic, GLOMP. I'm planning to update that next.


	3. Next

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

.

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! :)

.

* * *

.

The Lift

.

**Next**

.

* * *

.

.

They've somehow made a pattern.

Two days not seeing the blonde after their breakfast together, Sasuke considered going back to the café in hopes that he'll see her on the way. It didn't took him a lot of convincing on not to try his luck.

There was no sight of anything yellow from the elevator until the café. But as chance would have it, Ino arrived some time later from her morning jog, claiming it was Sasuke's fault for introducing her to the café's rice balls filled with tomatoes. The raven-haired man just shrugged at her comment, declaring now they're even – him with the tomato juice, she with the rice balls. She countered it as unfair though because now, if she wants to have the rice balls every day, she has to jog every day as well to keep up her form. Sasuke would then start waking up extra early so he can grab some tomato juice from the café before going to work. Ino kept her promise to jog everyday for those sinful yummy rice balls.

Although people assumed he's a workaholic – which he's not affirming or denying – he's not fond of bringing work back to his unit. He usually finishes his work at the office, even if everyone else but the security left already.

It was purely coincidental when Sasuke went home early the day after that and got to ride the elevator with Ino again. He learned that Ino just got her driver license and from then on she can now be at home by six-fifteen in the evening. She used to carpool with a friend but when the said friend got sick, it prompted her to finally learn how to drive. When Ino asked him if he usually goes home at this time, Sasuke didn't refute it. He had no qualms of bringing his work back with him from that day on.

For almost two weeks, Sasuke and Ino would have a small talk in one of the tables at the café. Then a convo of how their day went during the quick elevator ride to their units.

They've somehow made a pattern. And then Sasuke blew it. He was needed out-of-town to oversee an important negotiation with the Sabaku's in Suna. He didn't have time to let Ino know about it. And he mentally berated himself for not getting her number.

He was at Suna for four days and he just wanted to talk to the blonde again. Parking his car at his garage spot, Sasuke didn't bother getting his luggage. He has only a minute to go before Ino would take the elevator. He climbed the stairs two at a time, sometimes three. Pushing past the doors, he scanned the lobby. Empty of people except for the doorman and the concierge behind the desk. He waited for another five minutes to see if the blonde would come but she didn't.

Feeling disappointed, Sasuke decided to just go up and leave his luggage at his car so he can rest already. Tomorrow, he'll be extra early. He was in front of the elevator doors at the middle of the three when the corner most made a ding-sound. He walked towards it, not wanting to wait further for the other one.

When the doors fully opened, he thought he was so tired that he's now seeing her inside it. And then her pink lips opened and greeted him.

"Hey."

His mouth instantly curved into a rare smile. "Hey."

Instead of going out, Ino leaned back to the wall. He took it as in invitation and stood right beside her, their hands barely touching. Faintly smelling her flowery scent, Sasuke spoke softly but clearly. "I'm going to need your number."

He heard her chuckle. How he missed that.

She was already looking up at him when he gazes down at her. She nudged her shoulders to his. "I thought you'd never ask."

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3 End

September 22, 2012

* * *

Happy early birthday to Ino (23)! :) (and Shika).

For shameless promotion, please checkout my other story, GLOMP. Thanks!


End file.
